Ancient Dreams
by Koren-Chan
Summary: Malik and Bakura Kidnaps princess Traisha (Yami's sister) In order to get to the king. What will happen? ME NOT TELLING you have to read for yourself! Rates R for future sex scene OCMalik and maybe OCMalikBakura
1. Default Chapter

** Ancient Dreams**

By Katsuina-Sama

**Main Characters**  
** Malik  
Bakura   
Narhi (Nair - he)   
Karisha (Care - ish- a)   
Tarisha (Tar - ish - a)   
Atem = Yami  
  
Okay yeah this is my first fanfic that I will actually finish .U . This was inspired by a rp that I did a little while ago on Neopets . so yeah  
plz review!**

**CHAPTER 1** Kidnapped   
  
" Okay it's time for bed princess!" yelled princess Tarisha's best friend and bodyguard, Karisha.   
  
"Okay Karisha!" replied the 8-year-old princess as she got into bed as Karisha came in, her hair as black as the darkness and her eyes as blue as the Nile. Her skin soft and beautifully tanned. She was still wearing the clothes that she was wearing this afternoon, dry mud all over from when her horse went crazy and knocked Karisha off the horse and into the mud. The princess giggled at her friend's sight.

"Humph ... I'm glad you find my uncomfortableness funny," said Karisha as she tried to put a scowl on but that just made the princess burst out in laughter.  
  
"What's so funny, little sister?" asked the hire to the throne, Prince Atem. Tarisha jumped out of bed and into her brother's arms, then looked up to him.   
  
"Karisha's Horse reared and Karisha fell into the mud!" Atem Chuckled and looked up at Karisha, to only see her blush madly. "Ra in heaven Karisha! You're as red as a ruby!" Atem's chuckle turned into laughter, then Tarisha burst out in laughter. Karisha put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Okay, Okay you had your fun! It's time for bed ... for the both of you!" "Fine" said both of the royal children. 

**Out in the Hall**

"Is she asleep?" asked Atem as Karisha was closing the door to Tarisha's Room. " Yes, she is my prince." Karisha whispered.   
  
" Good..." said Atem as he pulled Karisha into a gentle embrace, "but how many times do I have to tell you... call me Atem when we're alone..."  
  
"But...." Karisha couldn't finish her sentence Atem pulled her in to a kiss. Karisha could feel Atem's hands go from her higher back to her lower back.. Then Atem's tongue running across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She was hesitant at first but she let him roam her mouth. She started to moan deep within her throat, Atem only smirked and held her closer.   
  
"mmmm ... Atem ... please" murmured Karisha. Atem opened his eyes and withdrew his tongue. "Yes?" He was still smirking, he then brought up his hand and started to stroke the side of her face gently. But Karisha took his hand in hers.   
  
"I don't think ... I have to go to bed"  
  
"Okay sweet dreams my Karisha." Atem whispered then kissed her on the forehead then walked to his room. Karisha let out a big sigh of relief then went to her room. 

**In Karisha's Room**

"Ahhhh... Thank Ra that I am out of those muddy clothes." Said a relived and naked Karisha. All of a sudden there was a loud thud coming from the room besides hers. (A/N: The room besides Karisha's room is princess Tarisha's room)   
  
"Princess!" with out thinking Karisha ran into the hall, but to only run back in her room to grab a towel and put it around her then ran into Tarisha's room to only see a sliver headed boy hit the princess over the head with and object that seemed to knock her unconscious.   
  
"PRINCESS!" yelled Karisha but was too late the kidnapper already leaped off the balcony with the princess. Karisha could hear a horse neighing, she ran to the balcony to only see a horse galloping off. Karisha cursed in Egyptian and ran to prince Atem's room and knocked on the door ... no answer she knocked again ... no answer. Karisha kept on trying. Some where between her 10th ad 20th try she started to twitch.   
  
"Screw it," said a very frustrated and twitching Karisha, she kicked down the door.   
  
"RISE 'N SHINE" yelled Karisha. Then all of a sudden Atem shot up to the voice of Karisha.   
  
"Came back for more eh?" said a devilishly smirking Atem, obviously in his most perverted state.   
  
"No I did not ... your sister has been kidnapped!" said a still twitching Karisha.   
"Well what do you propose we do?" asked Atem.   
  
"Well I'm gonna go tell your father then I'm going after Tarisha." "No, don't tell father he is sick enough as it is, and if you go I want you to be careful!" said the prince. "Fine, I won't tell ... and yes I'll be fine" Karisha bowed then ran to get dressed. 

**Alley **  
  
"Did you get her?" asked Malik  
  
"yes, but I think we will have company soon" said a very tired Bakura  
  
"That's okay we'll be ready, but..." Malik stopped dead because of two beady little eyes looking at him. Those eyes belonged to Tarisha. All of a sudden Tarisha started to kick scream and anything else she could think of.   
  
"Shit! Oww Oww for Ra sake put her in the cage!!" yelled Malik  
  
"Well OWW where is the accursed cage?" yelled Bakura.   
  
"Here ... Shit! ... Control that bitch" yelled Malik as he held the cage open. At first Tarisha fought and when ever bakura tried to put Tarisha in the cage but she just opened her legs so she would sit on the top of the cage, That was fixed when Malik held her legs together. Finally they got her in the cage.   
  
" Thank Ra..." said Malik as he sat down on the ground.   
  
"Yeah..." replied Bakura then sat down on the ground so him and Malik were back to back. All of a sudden the cage started to bounce around.   
  
"What the...?" said Malik  
  
"She's a feisty one ain't she?" said Bakura  
  
**Well it's done the first chapter YAY okay well can people plz review plz plz plz plz !**


	2. Chapter 2: Time to kick kidnapper butt!

**Omg! I am so sorry! I can't believe it! I forgot about the story I am sorry! o.0 Well anyways thank you to all that reviewed! And now for the long anticipated, the understatement of the year tee hee, 2nd chapter of the story! **

**Chapter 2:** Time to kick kidnapper butt!

**The Alley way**

_"Wait until I get my hands on the idiots that took Tarisha! I will make sure that who ever took her will regret ever stepping a foot on the place grounds!"_ Thought Karisha. Obviously the adrenalin was going, and she now had a little, but permanent, twitch in her left eye, caused by the little 'incident' with Atem and his Ra accursed door!

Karisha caught up with the kidnapper when who ever it was, got off the horse, and went the rest of the way on foot, dragging poor little Tarisha behind.

**Bakura and Malik's prison...place...thingy**

"Throw her in the corner!" yelped Bakura

"Do you want to do this, because I can just drop the cage now." Malikbarked back.

"No, no, no... that's okay you do it." Said Bakura. It was obvious that the two kidnappers where now afraid of this 8-year-old girl.

"Lets go get something to eat." Said Bakura

"I don't need something to eat, I need something to drink. Lugging that crazy biotch for 15 min, I could drink the Nile." Said a very exhausted Malik

"Drink, food, whatever, doesn't matter now common!" ordered Bakura

"Yes my pharaoh" said Malik sarcastically as the pair walk off.

_"Yeah walk away...I'll scratch your eyeballs out! Gahhhh! This cage is too small. I wonder if Karisha and my brother are coming to save me yet?"_ Thought Tarisha "Karisha!" yelled Tarisha in a desperate attempt to be saved.

"Yes, my princess?" said Karisha as she came around the corner with a horse.

"Karisha! I'm so glad you're here, if you don't mind could you get me out of here?" asked Tarisha.

"That's what I'm here for." Whispered Karisha as she started to pick the lock. "There we go," said Karisha as she lifted Tarisha out of the cage and lifted her to the horse, "Now I want..."

"Hey what are you doing, woman?" said Bakura

"So you are the one who kidnapped Tarisha?" asked Karisha

"Yes he did, but if you think you two are going to get out of here alive you are sadly mistaken!" said Malik as he drew hid sword. Karisha swiftly turned around slap the horse on the rear-end, "Tarisha ride swiftly to the palace and get help!" yelled Karisha.

"Okay, but please be careful!" yelled back Tarisha as she rode to the palace.

Karisha turned around to see Bakura run up the hill. She started to run after him, completely oblivious that Malik was still there until she felt a kick to the stomach, that knocked her back into a bamboo post to hut.

"I am sorry milady but I cannot let you go any further." Said Malik pushing his sword against her neck.

**Sorry to stop it there...not much of a cliffhangger though is it....lol not much of a chapter either. Anyways I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't get anysleep last night and it's 7:18pm, I have school 2morrow. So i promise a longer chapter next time! ohh and PLEASE REVIEW! =3 **


End file.
